The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to data statistics.
Generally, RUNSTATS online utility gathers statistics of data in table spaces, indexes, and partitions. DB2® ((DB2 and all DB2-based trademarks and logos are trademarks or registered trademarks of International Business Machines and/or its affiliates) records these statistics in the DB2® system catalog and uses the statistics to select access paths to the data. Specifically, the RUNSTATS command may be used to gather and update table statistics associated with database tables, such as database tables that may include information on a shopping database systems and/or account database systems. The table statistics may include the number of records, the number of pages, the average record length, and the date and timestamp of when the records are inserted into the table. Typically, RUNSTATS is a command that is performed statically, and therefore, gathers and updates the statistics intermittently.